Love, Drugs, and Murder
by Kris Jerel D
Summary: Luffy's brother Ace has been murdered by a rogue police officer named Marshall D. Teach. It is up to Luffy to successfully become a police detective like his brother and find Teach and put him behind bars with the help of some familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story was just pure random thoughts that just go pushed together lol. I hope you all enjoy it and this has the feel of being a really long one, so I'll decide whether I want to just break it up into a small group of large chapter or a large group of small chapters. Anyway here's ****Love Drugs, and Murder**** chapter one! I hope you enjoy and both good and bad criticism is wanted! =D**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"I love you" she often said. Those simple three words got me every time, and like a fool I believed her. My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I am eighteen years old and it was January 16, 2012 when my entire life did a backflip and painfully botched the landing. Just hours prior to that moment all I had to do was close my eyes and I could hear her sweet melodic voice chant those three words that I always yearn to hear. But now as I stood numb in front of her room, in her one bedroom apartment and all I can hear in my head were the loud moans she released as she viciously grinded back on a blonde man I have never seen before, and then followed a loud gasp when she finally saw me standing at her door. The roses I had bought for her were now scattered on the floor all around me as they had long ago dropped out on my hand. Now there I was standing before what was my current girlfriend Boa Hancock as she frantically searched for an article of clothing to cover herself while pleading to me "this is not what it looks like." I mentally scoffed at the comment, really so you were not just having sex with a man that was not me? So you just happened to magically lose your clothes and accidently fell on top his lap and decided to rock your hips back and forth? Yeah I'm sure that's what happened. I would have told her exactly that if the words in my head would just reach my mouth. At the time my body functions were in a state of disarray. I felt heavy and my heart was slowly sinking by the second. If I had to guess I'm sure it was moving in with my pancreas right now. All I could do was remember her bucking her hips up and down on him like some sex craved animal and him, the thought finally granted me movement and my fists began to open and close. He thrusting in and out of her just as hard and she pushed back on him. The thought sent waves of anger through me that I have never felt before. Having long drowned out the now annoying pleas of what was soon to become my ex-girlfriend I gently pushed her aside as I approached the man. He had this calm cocky look ever since he noticed I was at the door. A look that said "I just had sex with you girl, you mad bro?" which pissed me off even more, but what really got to me was he did not even make the effort to dress himself as if saying he was expecting to continue what he was in the middle of doing as soon as I left. Feeling the vein pop out in my forehead I slowly made my way to him until I was standing just a couple of inches away. He then had the nerve to say "sorry man I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Now my actions after that statement might have gone differently if he actually meant it and he had gotten rid of that god forsaken cocky grin off his face. So I did what any boyfriend would do when he caught his girlfriend sleeping with another guy, I reeled my arm back and slammed my fist against his jaw, eliciting a crack which brought me instant satisfaction and sent him sprawling to the floor. Ignoring the gasp from Boa behind me I walked towards the man and jumped on top of him and threw fist after fist. I held no remorse for him even when he begged me to stop I just kept on punching. It was only when Boa screamed at me to stop did I actually stop. I heard it. She was crying. I always knew when she cried because her voice always sounded different. It went a bit shaky and a tad bit higher than usual. I hated hearing her voice like that and here I was beating the life out of the man she was cheating on me with and yet I still can't stand to hear her cry. I stared at her for a while thinking nothing in particular and then slowly go up. I walked over to the flowers I dropped on the ground and gathered them. I heard her ask what I was doing, but I opted not to respond. Instead I walked over to her and I gave her the flowers and for the first time since arriving spoke "I was on my way to catch my plane when I thought of you and decided to buy you a bouquet of flowers before I left" as my voice, much to my dismay decided to crack towards the end. Apparently I was no longer numb and my emotions were now hitting me and hitting me hard. I took a deep breath to compose myself and said "Today I am going overseas to study abroad in the United States, during the time that I am gone you are to forget about me" I said and watched as he eyes gradually widen. "I say this because the second I leave your apartment I would have forgotten about you" and as soon as the words left my mouth the tears began to trickle down her beautiful face. Oh how hard it was to stop myself from just holding her and telling her not to cry. All that was keeping me back was the constant image of her and that jerk and that was all I needed to strengthen my resolve and turn my back on her constant pleas to forgive her. Forgive her? Cannot and will not. There's no coming back from what she's done. On January 16, 2012 Boa Hancock officially died to me.

A week had passed since then. It was January 23, 2012 and I had just arrived in New York City. My gosh was it big. I had decided to study abroad only recently when an officer by the name of Marco contacted me. He was a friend of my late elder brother and had worked with him. Marco was the one who told me my brother had died and also told me every detail of everything that happened prior to his death as well as the day of his death. My brother's name was Ace. He had moved up to the states when he was seventeen years old. I was only fourteen when he left. We were close, really close, but I knew he wanted to pursue his dream of being a detective and so I pushed my personal feelings aside and supported him in his decision. Over the past four years he had slowly established himself as one of the best detectives in his precinct. Ace was a loving guy and if he got close to you, which he often did you were immediately inducted into his family. So after four years in the same precinct he had effectively made everyone part of his family. He loved each and every one of them and as did they, until it happened. Marco said a fellow officer named Marshall D. Teach had opened fire in the precinct and killed an officer named Tatch. It was later found out that Tatch had been secretly monitoring Teach with suspicion that Teach was dealing drugs. When Tatch confronted him Teach shot and killed Tatch then went off the grid. To Ace the killing of a fellow officer was like the killing of his own brother and that was one thing that he would never forgive. Ever since that day Ace went on to city after city looking for leads to find Teach, but Ace seemed to always be one step behind until one day he got the break he was looking for. A local bartender said a man that fit the description of Teach had just left the bar about seven minutes ago. Not wasting any time Ace went and combed through every inch of the city until he found him. He had just stepped out of a pastry shop with what seemed to be a stack of cheery pies. Ace immediately drew his gun and screamed "Freeze Marshall D. Teach!" the startled man turned wide eyed at Ace and quickly went for his gun. "I said freeze! Move for your gun again and I will kill you!" Ace screamed causing Teach to pull his hand away from his gun. "Now place your hand behind you head and face the wall" Ace ordered and Teach begrudgingly listened. Ace pulled the handcuffs from his back pocket and walked up to Teach "Marshall D. Teach you are under arrest for the murder of Officer Tatch" As he placed the first handcuff on Teach's right wrist "you has the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Ace asked as proper protocol required all officers to read the convict in question their Miranda rights.

All Teach did was smile at Ace and responded "I've got to say Ace I am completely shocked you were able to find me. I thought I had cleared my tracks everywhere I went, but apparently I didn't" Teach said "but you see it doesn't matter if it's you or if it's the Chief of Police Whitebeard himself. I have reached to the point where I cannot be touched!" Teach said as he threw his head back slamming it into the forehead of Ace.

Ace stumbled backwards as he placed his hand on his forehead to see if the attack had drawn blood. Thankfully he didn't. When Ace raised his head he saw Teach standing in front of him with one hand cuffed but the other free. Ace cursed himself for not handcuffing him sooner. Ace watched as teach pulled his gun out from his side pocket and quickly pointing his gun at Teach as well. "Put the gun down Teach!" Ace ordered

"Buahahahaha why? So little Ace could apprehend me?" Teach countered

Angered by being underestimated "Ace screamed "remember I out rank you Teach!"

"Buahahahaha do you really believe you outranked me because you were better than me? Oh poor Ace how clueless you really are. The only reason you outranked me was because I wanted to stay down in Narcotics. I was able to build my reputation because of Narcotics! I developed relationships with very important people Ace. Narcotics was my key to own this city! But then Tatch had to stick his nose where it didn't belong. He was getting to know too much so that day when he confronted me I did the most logical thing to do in that situation, I killed him" Teach said which elicited a growl from Ace.

"He was your fellow officer! An officer of your precinct!" Ace screamed

Teach only laughed at the remark "Ace look at me do you honestly think I cared about anyone in that damn old precinct? In this world you only take care of one person and that person is yourself. Anyone else didn't matter" Teach said "Now Ace it's been fun catching up with you but I'm a busy man so I must be on my way Teach said as he turned his back on Ace and began walking away.

"Teach! I swear to god if you take one more step I will put a bullet in your head!" Ace growled

Heaving a heavy sigh Teach turned around "you know I really didn't want to do this Ace but you leave me no choice" Teach said "Do it" Teach said.

'Do it?" Ace said to himself 'what does he mean by tha…' the thought was quickly forgotten when a sharp excruciating pain struck his chest. Blood rushed through Ace's throat and dripped down the corners of his mouth. He looked down to see a large knife protruding through his chest. Ace turned his head to see who had stabbed him. It was a rather tall man who looked to be in his late forties. He wore a white cap that shadowed his already dark cold eyes.

"His name is Akainu" Teach said as he drew Ace's attention back to him "you may know him he is one of the most wanted drug dealers in New York." Teach said "I told you Ace, I made a lot of relationships with very important people and Akainu was one of them."

"You know Teach this isn't a job for someone of my caliber." Akainu said "if you haven't figured it out yet I'm no henchman! I'm like yourself a very successful drug dealer who shouldn't be subjected to doing your dirty work!" Akainu firmly said.

"Yeah yeah I know but do remember the reason you are still a successful drug dealer. If it wasn't for me you would have been locked up long ago. I saved you ass and I kept you alive so the way I see it you owe me a lot Akainu. So think of it as you just gradually paying me back." Teach said

Scowling at Teach Akainu remained silent as he cursed Teach to the deepest part of hell under his breath as he walked over to Ace's body to retrieve his knife.

Ace stood shocked as his legs were beginning to feel weak. Ace crumbled to the ground as everything was beginning to spin. Then he felt the item that was plunged into his chest suddenly get harshly pulled out which cause Ace to release a blood curdling scream. Ace laid on the ground as he felt the blood run freely out of his chest. His energy was leaving him by the second. He was dying and there was nothing that could be done. No one knew where he was. Ace hadn't contacted the precinct since yesterday and he was too weak to reach for his phone to call for help. This was it. Ace had come so close to stopping Teach only to end up being killed.

"You know out of all of the officers you were my favorite" Teach said "but like Tatch you had to go putting your nose where it didn't belong and now the two of you shall share the same fate. Be sure to tell him hello for me when you see him Ace buahahahahaha" Teach laughed as he and Akainu walked away.

Feeling his life slowly fade away the only thing Ace could think about was his little brother Luffy. He wondered how he would handle losing his brother. Chuckling to himself Ace guessed he would probably throw a tantrum and stubbornly not believe the news. Ace's smile slowly faded as his eyes began to well up with tears as he thought of not being able to be there for his little brother anymore and never being able to ever see him again. With Ace's last few breaths he said "I'm….sorry….Luffy"

Ace was found three hours later by a couple jogging. He was determined dead on the scene. Forensics determined his time of death to be 5:46 p.m. I took the news pretty hard, I mean who wouldn't after losing one of their last remaining relative. I never knew my father or mother. It was just Ace my grandpa and I. After a lot of alcohol and a lot of bar fights I began to learn how to cope with his death and what made it much easier was I had just started talking to a girl by the name Boa Hancock. If I had known what I knew today I would have ran the other way, but at the time when I first met her she looked like a goddess. After a couple weeks of innocent flirting we began dating. In an instant four moths flashed by like a blur and I had begun growing addicted to her presence. A moment without her felt like a moment wasted. But because we both has school we couldn't spend as much time together as we would have liked. We both were in our final year of high school and the question was constantly being asked to me "what are you going to do after high school?" every year I would always say I'll think about that when I'm a senior, well now I'm a senior and I still didn't want to think about it. I was always good at history and law so my I began heavily leaning towards law, that is until I got the phone call. Officer Marco called me. He first started by asking me how I was and if I've been taking good care of myself. I answered honestly with a simple "yes." I then asked him what his reason or calling me was and that's when he said the words that would push everything in motion.

"So lately Teach has been surrounding himself with notorious drug dealers and is growing literally untouchable by the second" Marco said.

"Where are you going with this Marco?" I asked as I was honestly confused. The only news I wanted to hear from Marco about my brothers murderer was that they caught him not that he was becoming stronger.

"Well my real reason of calling was to find out if you've chosen a profession yet?"

Rolling my eyes I said to myself 'there goes that same question again.' "No I haven't why?" I asked.

"Well I going to be blunt with you here not many officers of this precinct or any other precinct for that matter really wants to have anything to do with Teach. They're scared. He managed to take out two high ranked officers and now they're all scared to even mention his name. That's where you come in" Marco said "we really could use all the help we can get and I was thinking since you haven't chosen a profession how about becoming a detective just like your brother and come down to the States? That way you can not only follow in your brother's footsteps but also help capture the bastard who took him away from you." Marco said.

I stayed quiet on the line as I soaked up everything that was just told to me. Did I want the man who murdered my brother dead? Damn right I did, but do I want to be the one to do it? I wasn't sure. Yeah I wanted revenge, yeah I wanted to kill him, but wanting and actually going and doing are two different things. I have gotten into fights before but I have never faced someone of his caliber or someone as dangerous as Teach was. Apparently I has stayed quiet for far too long as I heard Marco ask "Luffy you still there" I answered "y-yeah I'm here" Marco apparently heard the hesitation in my voice and said "listen you don't have to give me an answer now you know." And I did know that but although I was hesitating to say what I wanted to do deep down inside I already knew my answer. If I was the one who died on that day Ace would surely be out there trying his best to capture my killer. With that I cleared my throat and said "I'll do it" I said as I sounded way more confident than I felt. You could hear the happiness in his voice when he said "really? That's great! I'll handle the flying arrangements so you just make sure and graduate" Marco said to me. I told him I would and our conversation ended. Marco told me he would pay for my flight out to the states and when I told him not to he responded by saying "too late already bought your ticket; you should be receiving it in the mail any day now." I got it on January 3, 2012. Boa didn't take it well at first, which now I could only help but wonder if all her mini tantrums about me leaving were all just an act. After a while she agreed that it was something that I needed to do and she supported my decision. I promised her I would call every day and I would buy a webcam so we'll be able to see each other all the time. It was January 16, 2012 my bag was packed and I had bought the webcam just yesterday. I was ready to go. I gave my goodbyes to Boa yesterday because she said "she couldn't bear to see me go at the airport." Well I know that was a huge lie. Even though I saw her just yesterday I felt the urge to see her one more time so I walked to the flower shop at the end of my block with my luggage in hand and bought a dozen roses. Boa loved roses. I hailed out to a taxi and after a while of empty taxi's just seemingly ignoring my calls to them one finally stopped. I placed my luggage in the trunk and gave the taxi driver her address. In a matter of minutes we arrived. I politely asked the taxi driver to wait downstairs for me while I deliver these flowers to my girlfriend. He just simply nodded and I jumped out the car and entered her apartment building. She lived on the third floor. I hadn't called because I wanted to surprise her. Pulling out the spare key she gave me I opened her door. I looked around her living room and kitchen but found no one then I heard a noise coming from her bedroom and I smiled. I walked over to her mirror first and made sure I looked good and then made my way to her room. Her door was half way open so I quietly pushed it open and then its history from there. Since then I've received countless text, email and phone calls from her. My inbox was full with voicemails from her alone, but I couldn't care less. Did I miss her? Yeah, was I still hurt? You bet ya but there was no time to be sad because I was in New York city! Marco had managed to put in a good word for me at a certain college named John Jay College of Criminal Justice. It was apparently a really good college if you wanted to go into the police force. He even managed to get a dorm for me. Marco picked me up at the airport and drove me to the dorm I would be staying at. He told me that class started on January 26th and then gave me my schedule. I couldn't thank Marco enough for everything he's done form me and every time I did he would always say the same thing "kid your brother was family to us so the way I see it you're also family and family takes care of each other no matter what." As I watched Marco drive off I picked up my luggage and headed inside the campus dorm. I went room to room looking for one in particular that Marco had mentioned to me. He had stayed at this very same dorm when he was my age and told me everything I needed to know about it. After finding every room that I wanted taken I finally stumbled upon the one I was looking for. I walked in and saw it. It was one of the few dorm rooms with a built in shower and bath. Although it was small it was way better than the stories Marco told me about the public showers. I rested my luggage on the ground beside the bed. I chose the bed facing the door mainly because I was the closest thing to me. Dropping myself on the bed I thought to myself how much has happened over the past couple of weeks. It was simply crazy. As I laid down in be daydreaming I noticed the front door of my dorm open and a very well dressed man and woman walked in. The woman spoke first "Good afternoon sir my name is Ms. Kalifa and head of the woman's dorms" She said

The other man followed after her "And my name is Paulie head of the men's dorm" he said "after some unfortunate events and a spike in students who want to dorm we were unable to place a student in a dorm she had paid for" he said to me.

'Wait she? Did he just say she?' I asked myself.

"And since we found out this news too late we were un able to grant her a room in the woman's dorm so we had to resort to the men's dorm" Kalifa said.

"But here too was almost practically full until we came across your room." Paulie said "so although we don't normally permit men and women dorming together for obvious reason here is your new roommate" Paulie said as a beautiful girl with orange hair walked into the room. I couldn't help but stare and apparently it was obvious as she began to fidget a bit. Quickly collecting myself I stood up "umm hi, my name is Luffy" I said as I stretched my arm out to shake her hand.

She then smiled a breath taking smile and said "Hello Luffy I'm Nami" as she shook my hand.

At that moment I knew I was going to enjoy my stay at this dorm. I was about to say something to her when the two at the door interrupted me

"Now because you are of both are of a different sex we must lay some ground rules" Kalifa said

'Really ground rules?' I asked myself as I rolled my eyes'

Nami must have noticed me cause she softly giggled and whispered "don't worry I know how you feel" which enticed a low chuckle from me.

"First rule is the obvious one, you two are to not in any form or way engage in sexual activities with one another" Paulie said.

We both looked at each other and looked away as we both blushed madly.

"The second rule is you two are to sleep in the bed designated to you, by no reasons should you be caught sleeping in the same bed." Kalifa said.

Each rule was just as embarrassing as the one before and all I kept saying to myself was 'shoot me now just shoot me now!' as I didn't think my face could get any redder. Even her face was a beautiful shade of crimson which showed that she was just as embarrassed as I was. The two finally finished telling us the "ground rules" and asked us both if we understood. Of course we both wasted no time in saying 'yes!" so they could just leave and when they did leave there was a heavy awkward silence lingering in the air. Pressing my hand against my head I thought 'maybe I wasn't going to enjoy my stay here after all.'


	2. New friends and Unwanted Dreams

**Hey everyone chapter two is up! Now I sent everyone who reviewed this fic an email stating my reason for not uploading this chapter as quickly as I wanted to. For those who for whatever reason did not get the email then the reason was my computer crashed on me while I was in the middle of doing chapter 4 of LD&M. I was diligently working on chapter 4 when the annoying blue screen popped up. Instantly I began to panic because I had witnessed this once before and knew how it would all end. Praying for the best I turned off my computer manually and waited five second to turn it back on. Sadly it wouldn't turn back on. All that I had was gone. Now I have the habit of sending myself all my future fics that I am working on so that I'll have it saved in my mailbox, so those are still there, sadly the LD&M chapters were not. Being that I was going through them so quickly I really didn't feel the need to send them to myself. Stupid of me right? Yeah I think so. You may also be wondering why I didn't just post them when I was done. The reason is I wanted to have at least up to chapter six done so I could release them weekly instead of posting one in a week's time then the next would come out in two week and so on. Now that was obviously a very bad decision. I feel horrible for keeping you all waiting cause I honestly wanted to have chapter two up the week after chapter one, but sadly that didn't happen. Now there is good news in this, I have a new computer! again! Now I had to try hard to remember the chapters and the way I wrote them the first time so that's why it took a little longer, but here it is! I truly hope the wait was worth it and that you enjoy this chapter. Now the characters as you will see are at time really OOC, mainly Luffy so for those who don't like that then my apologies. Both positive and negative criticism is wanted! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: New friends and Unwanted Dreams. **

The both of us sat in an awkward silence as none of us even attempted to say a word. As the seconds flew by I finally decided to force my head up to look at my new roommate only to find her looking right at me. After a brief moment of intense eye contact her beautiful brown eyes quickly averted to her lap while my charcoal black eyes did the same. Both of our faces were colored in a brilliant red. 'Gosh I don't know how much more of this I can take!' I thought to myself 'I need to say or do something, anything to get rid of this awkward tension' I thought to myself, so I did exactly that. "Umm…You said your name was Nami right?" I nervously asked and cursed myself at how shaky my voice was. Apparently not prepared for the question she slightly jumped before removing her eyes from her lap and looking towards me.

"Um y-yeah" she practically squeaked out.

Inwardly smiling at myself at how adorable she was I said "oh well that's a pretty name, does it mean anything?"

Slightly blushing at the compliment she said "yes it means wave."

"Wave huh? Hmm that's nice. I wish my name meant something" I said with a slight pout.

She giggled and said "I'm sure your name has a meaning."

Sighing to myself I said "nope I've checked. Too unique of a name."

"Well not every name needs to have a meaning, if your name doesn't have a meaning just give it one." Nami said.

"Give it one?" I asked.

"Yup! Your name is Luffy so think about all of your traits and tell me what you think Luffy should mean." Nami said.

Thinking hard on it I honestly couldn't come up with anything that could sum up who I was. "I got nothing" I said with a sigh.

"Really? Nothing at all?" she said with a shocked face "well let me see if I can help you, you're a seemingly nice guy, funny, and cute." Nami said and was about to continue when what she said finally dawned on her. Nami's eyes grew wide in shock. 'Did I….I didn't just….oh my gosh I just called him cute!' Nami thought to herself as she inwardly panicked.

I sat there wide eyed and shocked myself as the ability to control my jaw completely left me for it nearly dropped to my lap. 'She didn't…she couldn't have….I think she just called me cute!' I said to myself and was about to comment on it when my door swung open once again startling us both.

A blonde male jumped into my room frantically looking around. He wore a black jacket with a navy blue button down shirt inside and a black tie to match. His eyebrows were shaped in an odd way and kind of looked like swirls. The man quickly turned to me and asked "where is she!?"

"Huh?" was my response.

"Don't play dumb with me! There's a rumor that there's a beautiful Mellorine staying in the boy's dorm room and it just so happens to be this room so where is she!?" he screamed.

As I wondered what the hell was this guy on I raised my hand and pointed across the room to where Nami was "umm if you're talking about Nami she's over there" I said as I pointed him to her direction.

Without missing a beat he quickly spun around and in a fleeting second was on one knee with her hand in his own "Nami, such a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful woman like yourself." The blonde said.

Slightly uncomfortable by this random guy's action Nami subtly slipped out of his grip and said "t-thanks."

"Oh no thank you for blessing me with the chance to meet such a delicate flower." The blonde said.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the man's action "man are you're weird, what's your name by the way?" I asked.

Right when he was about to answer another figure appeared at our door. He had green hair and three piercings on his left ear. He was dressed in a white V-neck shirt and black jeans. The man shook his head as he watched the blonde male "His name is curly brows" the green haired man said through a smirk.

The second the words left his mouth the blonde male quickly turned his head towards the man standing at the door and glared "what did you say marimo!?" the blonde said.

Talking between a yawn the man repeated himself "I said your name is curly brows."

The blonde stood up and walked towards the green hair man "mind saying that again to my face marimo!?" the blonde growled.

Smirking in response "don't mind if I do" the green hair man said.

'Uh oh this is not going to end well' I said to myself and I was about to get up and stop the two before things got ugly when two fists came crashing down on the two male's heads.

They both dropped to their knees holding their heads tightly "what the hell was that for!?" the green hair male said as he looked around to see who hit him, and to his disbelief it was Nami.

"What was that for?" she said with her anger evident in her voice "you two barge into our room, try to flirt with me and then almost get into a fight! You're lucky all I did was punch you!" Nami said.

I sat on my bed in complete shock as I was not expecting Nami to be the one to hit them. As I watched her with my jaw dropped to the floor I couldn't help the chuckle from rumbling through my throat causing her to turn and look at me with a slight glare.

"You find this funny Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Shishishi sorry sorry just a lot of crazy things just happened that's all" I said as I hopped off my bed towards the two wincing men and kneeled down "oy what are your real names?" I asked

The blonde looked up first and said "my name is Sanji."

The other male shortly followed "it's Zoro."

Smiling at the two I said "well hey Zoro and Sanji my name is Luffy and this here in Nami"

"Luffy huh?" Sanji muttered to himself before a brilliant plan popped into his head. Leaning towards Luffy and placing an arm around his shoulder Sanji said "Say Luffy you wouldn't mind switching rooms with me would ya? I mean my room is very big and the bed is simply to die for, and to top it all off you'll have a green monkey to entertain you."

"Oy! What did you say!?" Zoro screamed after only partially hearing Sanji's comment.

Ignoring Zoro completely Sanji leaned in closer to Luffy "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Sanji asked.

I stared into Sanji's hopeful eyes for a couple of seconds and almost gave in until I saw a frantic Nami behind Sanji violently shaking her head side to side and waving her hand back and forth. It didn't take a genius to realize she did not like the deal Sanji proposed. Understanding what needed to be done I turned my attention back to Sanji and said "Sorry but I kinda like it here, and plus this bed is really comfortable too and I'm sure Nami would be more than enough entertainment for me" I said with a smile and didn't notice the smirk that appeared on Zoro's face or the blush the fluttered across Nami's cheeks, but did notice the Shocked look on Sanji's.

"C-comfortable bed….Nami….more entertainment…" Sanji began muttering to himself before gripping my shoulder tightly "why must you be so lucky!?" Sanji screamed between sobs as he was now uncontrollably crying.

Not knowing what to do I gently placed a hand on his back "umm I'm….sorry?" I said as I looked back with pleading eyes towards Nami who was now rolling her eyes and Zoro who was not too far away from her placing a hand on his head in annoyance.

"Ugh gosh what is wrong with this dorm?" Nami said to herself when suddenly a bell rang through the halls which startled the four adults. "W-what was that?" Nami asked.

Sighing to himself Zoro calmly walked over towards Sanji and pried him off of Luffy "that bell mean lights out" Zoro said as he dragged a kicking and screaming Sanji away.

"No I want to stay here with the beautiful Nami-swan!" Sanji said as he tried to squirm out of Zoro's grip" "Let go of me stupid marimo!" Sanji screamed

"Good night you two, it was nice meeting you" Zoro said as he exited the room "Oh and try not to have too much fun, we're next door and the walls are pretty thin" Zoro said with a smirk which caused Nami to blush while I was rather confused by what he meant.

"Goodnight my beautiful Nami! I can't wait to see you again tomorrow!" Sanji said before turning his attention to me "oy you better not touch a single hair on Nami's delicate body or by god I will…" Sanji was cut off by the sudden slamming of the door by Nami who stood with her hand pressed against the door with a tomato red blush.

"I-It's about time they left" Nami managed to stutter out.

Looking at Nami questionably while wondering what both Zoro and Sanji were talking about I decided to just forget about it. Smiling at Nami I said "Yeah I guess, they were pretty funny though but I'm getting kind of tired." I said as I stretched my arms and legs on my bed.

Taking a seat on her bed Nami said "Yeah me too, it's been a long and tiring day for me."

"Same here" I said through a yawn and managed to catch a glimpse at my still packed suitcases of clothes and other personal items "guess I'll be unpacking tomorrow then" I said with a chuckle.

Staring at her unpacked suitcase as well Nami giggled and said "yeah me too" as she laid back in her bed and stared at the ceiling and before she knew it succumbed to her exhaustion.

Noticing that she had fallen asleep I got up and walked towards the light switch, but before I turned off the light I had to take one last look at the beauty that was my new roommate. It was unbelievable how beautiful she was. I once though that Boa was the most beautiful creature to ever grace this Earth, but Nami sure has me second guessing that. Realizing I was staring for over a minute I hastily turned off the light and went on my bed. As I rested my head on my pillow I closed my eyes and realized that today was probably the most fun I had since Ace died and Boa cheated on me. With a smile I turned to my side and fell asleep.

xxxxx

'_Run! Run! Run!' is all that I can think of as I dart through the dark streets of New York. Running through parks and alleys I try my best to escape the incoming danger that is about to befall me. As I turn the corner into yet another alley I hear a deafening roar of a gunshot tear through the brutally cold wind of winter. Ducking for cover I exit the alley and reach the sidewalk once again. Looking from left to right in searched of a police officer or at least a pedestrian who can help me, but there was no one in sight. Panic having long taking control of me I began to feel my body begin to shake. I knew I had to get the hell away from this man but my body could no longer take it. I had been running for what seemed to be an hour. My lungs were on fire and my legs were finished. I couldn't help but think if this was going to be it for me. As the thought crossed my mind I, for a fleeting second contemplated giving up, that was until his eerie laugh scratched though my ears and rattled my eardrum causing an ominous shiver to rattle through my body. As I turned slowly and peered into the dark alley I had just ran out of I could see nothing but his shadow slowly taking form on the wall. Knowing that meant he was drawing closer I threw all thoughts of giving up away and ran like hell. Yeah my legs were done, but facing death can pump life in a fella like you'd never believe._

_I had darted down the streets like a bat out of hell and I nearly missed an old Laundromat that was still oddly open. I looked up and thanked my lucky stars and bolted though the doors. As I looked around I noticed no one was in here. On a normal day I would find this rather peculiar but as for right now I could not have cared less. I ran to the back and hopped over the counter to where a white cord phone was placed. I hurriedly picked it up and dialed 911. It rang once. "Come on" I said as it rang as second time. "Come on!" I practically screamed as it rang a third and fourth time. As the fifth ring was approaching the phone suddenly went dead. My jaw grew slack and my seemingly last ray of hope had just flickered out. Pressing my back against the wall behind me I slumped down and hung my head. "Why the hell is this happening to me!?" I asked myself when suddenly the sound of a bell rang through the empty Laundromat. "He's here" I whispered to myself as I glance to my left and saw the back door. Getting on all fours I hurriedly crawled to the exit and ran outside. The harsh cold wind slapped my face with a smack, but the cold was currently the least of my worries. Knowing that he would me soon close behind me I ran back towards the sidewalk._

_I then turned the corner and there I stood facing the barrel of a loaded gun. I felt my face go pale and my body grow weak. Nausea quickly made itself known as keeping my bladder and my mouth from spewing liquids was now growing steadily difficult. The clicking of the gun rang through my ears as he took what seemed to be a Desert Eagle off safety. Knowing how expensive and highly regarded the Desert Eagle was I knew this was no average criminal, no this man was a professional. Taking a deep breath I took a step back and the man in front of me quickly threw his hand up and waved his finger side to side signaling not to do that. As hard as I tried to make the man face out, the dark had completely shrouded him making him look like a shadow himself. I was about to ask the fearsome man why is he doing this when I heard my name being called._

"_Luffy" the voice called. It was coming from my right. I hesitantly turned my head away from the gun and to my right to see none other than Nami screaming my name from across the street. My eyes grew wide and I prayed he had not seen her yet. Whipping my head towards him I watched as his head slowly turned towards where Nami was. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' I inwardly screamed as I watched his gun travel from my head to facing Nami. "Nami! I screamed as I ran back in front of the gun blocking Nami. The fear of death had surprisingly left me as protecting Nami was now my main priority. "Nami get out of here now!" I screamed but she only continued to scream my name. "Nami get the hell out of here now!" I growled when suddenly his right hand landed on my shoulder and began to shake me while his left stayed locked on Nami. "get your damn hand off of me" I screamed, but his only response was that eerie laugh of his. "Buahahahahahahaha" and the screaming my name was all I could hear as I tried my best to pry myself from his grasp and stop him. Then once again the night sky echoed with the sound of a gunshot and the last thing I saw was Nami facing me with fear in her eyes screaming "Luffy!"_

I nearly jumped out of my bed at the call of my name. My body was drenched in sweat and my breathing was ragged. I sat on my bed hunched over and staring at my lap wondering if that was a dream or did it really happen.

"Luffy?" Nami called with a worried tone cloaking her voice.

I turned my head and just simply stared at her for a couple minutes before whispering "you're alright."

Nami simply smiled "of course I am silly." She said, but her smile faltered as she continued to stare at me. "You were having a bad dream and no matter how much I shook you or called your name you wouldn't wake up" she said and after a brief paused asked "would you like to talk about it?"

'Talk about it? I'd rather forget the whole damn thing!' I thought to myself. Putting on a smile I said no thanks Nami I'm fine. Just a bad dream" I said. 'Hell I just met her yesterday, I'll be damned if I let her know about everything that's going on.' Noticing Nami was about to attempt again to make me talk about the dream I turned towards the clock. "Nami" I said in with a fake smile "I'm fine. It was just a weird bad dream. It is 4:27 in the morning" I pointed out "go back to sleep we have a lot to do before class starts and we'll need all the rest we can get." I said.

Seeming somewhat reluctant to listen she stayed still staring at me for a couple of seconds before retreating back to her bed. "You know….although we only met a couple hours ago we will be sharing a room together for a while….so if you ever need to talk I'm here" Nami said as she turned to her side and place her back to me.

Shocked would be a word to describe how I felt at that moment but I'm not too sure if it was adequate enough. As simple as the words were, they meant a lot to me. Cracking a large grin "I whispered "thank you" before closing my eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

xxxxx

It was currently six fifteen in the morning and I had yet to fall back asleep. I couldn't figure out if it was because I was too scared to or rather I was just no longer tired. One thing I knew for sure was I was definitely going to be dead tired later today. Watching the clock tick away and the minutes casually go by I began analyzing the dream. 'That man….it had to be him' I thought to myself remember having once seen Teach's photo. Although I had never actually seen the man's face in my dream I knew it was him. 'Was that dream my conscious way of telling me that I'm scared of this man?' I thought to myself 'was I actually scared of this man? The man who killed my brother in cold blood? The man who I traveled all the way to New York for to capture? Was I truly scared to continue on this journey knowing full well what the outcome could be?' and as I asked myself these questions the answer was always constant. Yes I was afraid, terrified even. This man is a heartless killer who would not even stop to think before he kills you and I am going to be asked to help in the search to capture this man. Any person with sense in their head would be scared, but….as scared as I may be and as hesitant I am to continue on this journey it is something that I have to do, and deep down something that I want to do. 'He killed my brother' I said to myself 'I will not allow him to walk freely for that!' I nearly screamed out loud as a low growl managed to slip its way pass my lips. Clamping my mouth shut I quickly turned to where Nami was. Thankfully she was still sleeping. Steadily regaining my composure I continued to stare at her remembering her calling my name over and over again. An ominous feeling draped over me at that moment causing my worries to intensify. Was there a specific reason she was there or was it just because she had been trying to wake me up and her cries managed to become part of my dream? Regardless of the answer I knew what needed to be done. I stretched out my hand so it was hovering above me. Clenching my fist I made a vow, a vow that no matter how scared I may be, or how bad the situation may become I will not give up. From this day forward I must push on through with all my strength. I will not turn back and I will not fail. No one will ever be hurt by him again. From this day forward every second of everyday will be in preparation for hunting and apprehending Marshall D. Teach.


	3. It Begins

**Hello everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful Labor Day weekend. This chapter came out a little later than I would have liked and I do apologize for that. I started classes on Monday of last week and got a ton of homework to do over the weekend so that delayed the release of this chapter. My goal every week is to post one chapter every Thursday or Friday. Normally the latest it will come out will be a Sunday. If it exceeds Sunday for whatever reason I will let you know. I have two small questions I would like to ask you all. The first one is would you all like for me to go in depth on their college life? Or just briefly touch on it? The reason I ask is because the real story truly starts after college. It's entirely up to you. I'm okay with both, but as the reader you all may prefer one over the other, so let me know. The second question is would anyone like to be my own personal editor? I know you all have noticed by now my writing isn't the best and I would agree. Although I am still trying to improve it would be extremely helpful to have another set of eyes editing my chapters for the things I've missed. So if anyone wants to just message me. If not then that fine as well. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Both positive and negative comments are wanted! Have a great week and an amazing night!**

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

Not too long after I made my vow the bells began blaring throughout the dorm signaling that it was time to wake up. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was six forty five. Stretching my arms and legs I sat up right. Even with only a few hours of sleep under my belt I felt surprisingly good. Although I knew that it was going to bite me in the ass later. Dismissing the thought I turned to the current groaning roommate of mine. Smiling I asked "not used to waking up this early?"

"No I am, still never makes it any better." Nami replied as she sat up from her bed and stretched until she squeaked and released a relieved sigh.

Chuckling to myself I got up from bed "Well I guess you'll get first run at the bathroom since you are a lady and apparently ladies do come first." I said with a smirk.

Nami returned the smirk with one of her own. "Well how gentlemanly of you" She said as she grabbed her still unpacked suitcase and rolled it into the bathroom. As she was about to close the door she said "Oh and Luffy you so much as try to peep at me and your student loans will be the least of you money trouble!" She warningly said.

Wide eyed and all of a sudden really nervous I muttered "But I don't have a student…" and before I could finish the door slammed cutting me off "loan…" sighing to myself I stared at the door 'well I got the gist of what she meant and although I wasn't even thinking of sneaking a peek I definitely was not going to do it now. I like not being eternally indebted to people especially her….she could be creepy when she wanted to.' I thought to myself while an ominous shiver rattled my body causing me to fear Nami a bit more than I had previously.

xxxxx

I sat on my bed for about fifteen minutes and I couldn't help but wonder why do girls take so long in the shower? I mean a female only has two things that a male doesn't have and one thing less than a male does. I mean it really shouldn't take more than ten minutes in the shower.

Sighing to myself I heard such a beautiful noise. The door knob turned and the door swung open. The sight that followed literally knocked the wind right out of me. Her hair was wet and she wore a blue shirt that was sticking closely to her form. If that wasn't enough to make my heart speed up she wore a black skirt that was a little pass the knees showing off more leg than I was prepared for. Swallowing the lump that had slowly formed in my throat I picked my jaw up from the ground and tried my best not to stare.

Heaving a rather large sigh of relief Nami smiled and turned to me. "Wow that felt amazing!" she animatedly said "the bathroom all yours Luffy." Nami said as she took a seat on her bed and whipped out a blow dryer from her suitcase.

Just simply nodding to her I grabbed my suitcase and practically dashed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Staring at the foggy mirror I said "what in the blue hell was that!?" as the image of Nami still remained fresh in my mind. "If this is how mornings are going to be from now on I think I'm going to be in trouble." I said as I whipped out a toothbrush to brush my teeth then followed a very cold shower for very obvious reasons.

In no less than ten minutes I was dressed in a black button down short sleeve shirt and khaki cargo short pants. As I exited the bathroom and welcomed the cool air from our room I noticed Nami was now putting on her shoes. "Ready?" I asked.

"You bet!" Nami replied seeming rather excited.

Smiling I headed to the side of the bed when my black sneakers were and slipped them on. Today all freshmen living in dorms were to get a tour of the college. Getting up from my bed I went and opened the door. Allowing her to exit first I made sure all the lights were off before locking it behind me. As we entered the hallway of the dorm we met none other than Sanji and Zoro.

On first sight of Sanji Nami muttered "Oh god here we go again."

And like on queue the hallway echoed with a "Nami!" Sanji screamed.

Laughing to myself I felt Nami tug on my shirt and threw me in front of her like I was some shield. "Oy oy when did I agree to be your Sanji repellant." I jokingly asked.

"When you became my roommate now stop that idiot before he embarrasses me!" Nami shouted.

Coking an eyebrow I turned to the incoming blonde who was oddly enough spinning towards us like some ballerina. Now I found this extremely hilarious and couldn't help but to burst into laughter which as a result caused me to completely forget Nami's request until it was too late. Like in slow motion I saw him suddenly appear behind me and stretch out his hand and take hers in his and before I could stop it, it had already begun.

"Nami! How is my delicate flower this morning!?" Sanji sung.

Nami stepped back a bit nervously before sending me a glare that made my soul hide in my liver. "I-I'm fine Sanji" Nami said as she once again pulled her hand out of his.

"Ah indeed you are Nami. You are the finest maiden I have ever set my eyes on. Every time I see you my heart just wants to explode!" Sanji screamed as he threw his arm out overdramatically.

Taking a few steps back away from the intense killing aura that was now surrounding Nami I heard a familiar voice over my shoulder.

"Tch not again" Zoro said as he watch his roommate attempt to woo Nami.

"Zoro!" I said as I watched him yawn while staring at our roommates. "Tired as well I see" I said.

"Yeah this whole thing is so stupid. I don't need a tour of the college. I can find my way around just fine." Zoro said.

"Ha! In your dreams marimo!" Sanji said.

"What was that?" Zoro replied.

"Find your way around just fine you say? You couldn't find you own ass from your elbow!" Sanji said.

"You want to die swirly brows!?" Zoro growled.

"I'd love to see you try moss head!" Sanji screamed.

"Uh-oh" I said as I watched the tension in the air thicken.

"Not this again" Nami said as she placed her hand on her head in exasperation.

"Hey you four back there!" Paulie called out to us causing us all to turn towards him "how long do you think you're going to take to join the line!?" Paulie asked who seemed very agitated.

'A line?' I asked myself and truth and behold there was a line formed at the beginning of the hall. "Huh when did that happen?" I asked myself.

"Probably when these two idiots began fighting" Nami said as she walked past the "two idiots" and headed for the line.

Putting my hands in my pocket I turned to both Sanji and Zoro who were still glaring daggers at each other. "Oy guys hurry up and join the line before we get yelled at again" I said as I followed Nami and stood behind her on the line. Both Sanji and Zoro released a growl but listened and joined the line as well.

"Alright now that everyone is _finally_ here we can make our way to John Jay College. Now the rules are simple. You stay on the line. Ask questions only after I have finished talking and if you are not talking to me then you should not be talking at all!" Paulie ordered.

"Gosh how long has that stick been shoved up there" I whispered to Nami causing her to giggle.

"Shh you'll get me in trouble again!" Nami said as the line began to move out of the dorms and towards John Jay.

"Oy make sure not to leave the line marimo. If you get lost don't think I'm going to tell anyone you didn't come back." Sanji calmly said.

"Tch well try your best to not sexually harass the women at John Jay. If you get arrested don't think I'm going to tell anyone to bail you out." Zoro said.

"What was that!?" Sanji growled.

"You heard me!" Zoro said with a smirk.

"How about I give the police a different reason to put me in jail you shitty moss head!" Sanji screamed.

"Bring it on Dartboard brow!" Zoro shouted when suddenly two familiar fists came slamming down on both their heads once again.

"Can you two go one minute without fighting!? My god! You're like children!" Nami screamed as she grabbed Sanji by the arm and dragged him so he was in front of her. "You stay here!" Nami told Sanji.

"Yes my beautiful princess as you wish!" Sanji sung.

Rolling her eyes Nami turned to Zoro "You stay behind us!"

While this was all going on I just couldn't help but laugh "man, what a weird group of friends" I said to myself.

xxxxx

The day went by pretty much the same as it started. Even though Sanji and Zoro were separated they would still manage to get into a heated fight which would ultimately end in two vicious hits from Nami. We all saw the college which was actually really nice, big too. It is separated into three buildings named the West building, T building and New Building, although it's really only two buildings because the T and New building is the same building, but who really cares.

Zoro managed to get lost while we were in the New Building. For the life of me I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to go all the way up to the eight floor when we were on the third. He said he was just heading straight….but I highly doubt that.

Now you can bet that him getting lost was a gold mine for Sanji cause as soon as we manage to find Zoro before Paulie noticed he was missing Sanji began heckling him to no end. Well that as well ended with a few punched to the head from Nami.

Finally the tour was done and we were all back to our dorms. Nami and I both sent our goodbyes to Zoro and Sanji, although Sanji need the door to be slammed on his face by Nami in order for him to leave her alone. Nami and I both just dropped ourselves on our own respective beds. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already five fifty three in the evening. Groaning I sat up and turned to Nami. Nami was lying flat on her stomach face down on her pillow. Chuckling I picked up my pillow and I threw it at her which elicited a groan of her own.

"Luffy" She said threateningly as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me "you have better have a good reason for disturbing me while I am trying to sleep." She hissed.

"Umm" I said as I really had no reason and just acted on impulse. Now telling her that I just felt like throwing a pillow at you was out of the question. I have yet to be on the receiving end of one of Nami's punches and I would like to keep it that way. Thinking hard and fast I recalled what Paulie said earlier today. He told us all that freshmen were to be able to register for classes at approximately six o'clock tonight. Darting my eyes to the clock once again I saw that it was five fifty eight. Cracking a large grin at my brilliance and the fact that I will be able to save myself from sure devastating pain I said "We are supposed to register in two minutes. Wouldn't want to register late and get the crappy classes right?" I asked.

Groaning once again Nami said "yeah you're right" as she seemingly retracted her claws and the evil aura surrounding her was beginning to disappear. Pulling out her apple laptop and placing on her lap she glanced up at me "we're only allowed to take five classes this semester because we are freshmen, so what classes do you plan on taking?" Nami asked.

Reaching into my own suitcase and pulling out my laptop I began pondering the thought. 'What classes should I take?' thinking about it for a while I said "Probably just the prerequisites for now. Police Ethics, Criminology, Government, Law, and Police Science."

Criminology had become a sudden interest of mine. Mainly because I was constantly thinking of why would Teach do what he did? What would drive a person to do such horrible crimes? I wanted to know and this class along with the many others I will be taking will be my first step in preparing me mentally and physically for what is to come in the future. Apparently lost in thought I was kind of startled when I heard Nami's voice.

"Yeah I guess I'll do the same too." Nami said.

Curious I asked "Police Science and Police Ethics too?"

Pausing for a couple second to think she said "yeah Police Science and Police Ethics too. It will help me later on with my major."

Curiosity once again getting the best of me I asked "Exactly what is your major going to be Nami?"

"Me?" she asked, rather unprepared for the question. "I am majoring in Police Studies because I want to be a police officer." Nami said.

Obliviously shocked by the fact that we are both aiming toward the same profession and the same major I absent mindedly asked a question I wish I hadn't. "May I ask why you chose to become a police officer?" I asked and the look on her face when I asked the question made me want to just slam my head against the wall. Her eyes held so much pain and anger in that moment that only an idiot wouldn't realize that it was a personal reason.

Quickly trying to correct the situation I said "You know what never mind. You reason is your own just as mine is my own as well." I said with a smile which was returned to me halfheartedly.

"…Yeah I guess…so you too want to be a police officer, huh? Well I guess we'll be facing the same difficulties together then" Nami said with a smile.

Smiling back I said "yeah I guess we will" and for a moment I was happy. For a brief second I was excited that maybe this journey of mine didn't have to be one where I was alone. Maybe having some friends to go along with me would be what I needed to help me achieve this troubling task I needed to accomplish. Little did I know how painfully wrong I was in thinking such thoughts.

xxxxx

It was finally here, August twenty six. The first day of classes was a couple hours away and I…couldn't wake up. The night before classes began Nami and I went to be early. By eight o'clock we were already in our respective beds. Now just because I went to bed early did not mean that I fell asleep early. No, that definitely was not the case. I stayed awake until six thirty seven in the morning. Classes start for Nami and I at nine twenty five.

I watched as the time ticked away and couldn't help but grow angry at the fact that when I am on vacation I can go to bed any time and immediately fall asleep, but the first day of school I can't sleep a wink. What is that!? Nonsense that's what it is.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I knew it wasn't long cause when my alarm starting blaring I just kept on sleeping. Nami apparently was trying to shake me awake while calling my name at the top of her lungs, but that didn't work so she did the next best thing, she rolled me off the bed.

Landing on my stomach with a thud my eyes shot open. Dazed and confused I wondered if the sky just fell or did I. Hearing Nami giggle from behind me I sluggishly rolled over to my back. She had already gotten dressed and seemingly ready to go.

She wore a white short sleeve shirt and denim capris. She looked as beautiful as always. She wore just a hint of make-up. Not too much not too little. Although I would have to say I rather her natural beauty for that was simply breathtaking. Her hair was hung loose and barely passed her shoulders while her brown eyes stayed focused on me glistening with joy. Her hands were placed on her hips and she held her hand against her mouth trying her best to contain her laughter. Forcing myself to sit up I stretched my arms. Talking through a yawn I said "haha very funny."

"I'd say" Nami said with a smile. "Now get up and get ready! It's already eight fifty two and class starts at nine twenty five!" Nami screamed at me.

Since we were aiming towards the same major we decided to enroll in the same classes. Luckily we were both able to get all of our classes together at our desired times. We had classes from Monday to Thursday. On Mondays and Wednesdays we have three classes back to back starting from of nine twenty five and ending at one thirty in the afternoon. Then it continues with two classes on Tuesday and Thursdays from of nine twenty five until one thirty in the afternoon as well. Thankfully on Tuesdays and Thursday we have a break between classes from ten forty to twelve fifteen.

'Luckily for us today it's Monday and we have three classes' I sarcastically said to myself as I thought of the tiring day ahead of me. Standing up while scratching my stomach I looked at Nami then back at the clock then back at Nami. "Nami you do know that I have nearly a half an hour to get ready right?" I asked.

Cocking an eyebrow Nami said "Yeah and?"

"I still have a lot of time to get ready, so there's no need to rush. Relax we'll get there for nine twenty five." I nonchalantly said which earned me a bone chilling glare.

"Well Luffy although that may be the case we are not aiming for nine twenty five! We are aiming for nine fifteen!" Nami yelled, her mood quickly becoming violent "It's the first day of classes and it is the first day to make a good impression on your professor. Being earlier than the given time shows that you are punctual and know how to manage your time." Nami said. "Now get in that bathroom and get ready!" Nami ordered.

Not even given a chance to figure out what "punctual" meant I darted towards the bathroom before I got murdered before I even got to class today. Cutting my shower short today for obvious reasons I hopped out of the bathroom and stared at my suitcase. 'I really need to unpack it, and soon.' I pulled out a red V-neck shirt and a pair of black shorts with black sneakers to match. Running my hand through my hair I went to my book bag that I had thankfully packed last night and through it over my shoulder. Turning to the front door when Nami was standing impatiently I smiled "Well first day of college here we come!" I shouted as I fist pumped the air.

Smiling at my antics Nami just simply shook her head and said "come on Luffy let's get going" as she opened the door and we both exited our rooms and headed for our first class, Criminology.

xxxxx

We both made it to class at Nami's desired time. It was nine fifteen and there were only four other students in the class when we arrived. The first student I noticed was a male student who sat in the middle of the room. He had curly hair that went to his shoulder and a rather long nose. He was dressed in a dark brown long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbow and a pair of black jeans to go along with a pair of black sneakers and a brown diamond checkered bandanna on his head. Immediately finding him interesting I decided to sit next to him.

Ignoring the complains of Nami saying something about sitting in the front shows the professor you're ready to learn and answer questions, I sat down and offered my hand to the boy. "Hi I'm Luffy and this is Nami" As I pointed to Nami who begrudgingly took the seat beside me but still politely waved at the boy.

Seeming unsure at first at the sudden introduction, the boy stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before accepting my out stretched hand and shaking it. "Hey Luffy and Nami, Usopp's the name and it's nice to meet you both." Usopp said.

Nami smiled and said "Likewise."

"So Usopp are you a freshman too?" I asked.

Putting on a shocked face Usopp said "me a freshman? Why I am offended! I the great Usopp am your professor!"

Nami and I both shared a moment of silence before we shouted in sync "WHAT!?"

"That's right I am your professor! And I have been working here for fifteen years" Usopp said.

"Wait you look to be only twenty for the most" Nami said.

"Which mean you've been working here since you were five!? That's unbelievable!" I gullibly said. Although I hate to admit it I sometimes have quite a few of these gullible moments.

Before Usopp could answer a familiar voice rang through the class room. "Don't listen to him. He isn't the professor" Zoro said as he lazily walked toward the row behind the three of us and sat behind me.

"Zoro!" I yelled in joy of seeing one of my new friends.

"Yo" Zoro simply said with a smirk and he stretched out his legs and placed his arms behind his head in a relaxing position. Zoro wore a green short sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans along with a pair of black and green sneakers to match.

"What do you mean he is not the professor Zoro" Nami asked as she was talking to Zoro but glaring at the now quivering Usopp.

"I saw the professor a couple seconds ago outside of this classroom talking to some other professor. This guy is definitely not him." Zoro said as he pointed towards Usopp.

"Really now?" Nami said as her glare intensified "So Usopp here was just lying to us then, huh?" Nami rhetorically asked. "I must say Usopp, although we've just met you must learn that I hate being lied to" Nami said as she closed her finger in a fist causing Usopp to sweat.

"U-umm l-l-let's try to c-calm down here!" it was just a j-joke! I swear!" Usopp said as he backed himself up in his seat.

"A joke huh? Well how about I show you how funny I thought it was" Nami threateningly said.

Already knowing how this was going to end for my new friend I was about to attempt to calm Nami down when another familiar voice chimed through the classroom.

"Nami!" Sanji practically sung as he effectively caused Nami to freeze in her seat.

Turning at me she said "It's not him right? Tell me it's not him" Nami begged.

Not even giving me a chance to respond Zoro said "Oh it's him alright, all five feet and nine inches of perverseness and stupidity." Zoro said with a smirk.

Chuckling at the comment our attention was turned back towards Sanji when he swiftly took the seat beside Nami.

"Nami you look simply gorgeous today!" Sanji said with a wide grin. Sanji was in his usual black blazer jacket with yellow button shirt inside and a black tie to go with a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Sighing to herself as she knew that sooner than later she'll have to get used to this behavior Nami turned and smiled at Sanji "Thank you Sanji." Nami said then looked back and forth between Sanji and Zoro. "Exactly how did you two mange to be in the same class as us?" Nami curiously asked.

"Well lover boy over here came running into the room last week practically squealing like a little girl saying things like 'I know what classes Nami is taking this semester! I must sign up for all of them!' So seeing this as a great opportunity to see idiot here get shot down every two seconds I decided to take the same classes he was, and here we are." Zoro said with a grin.

Nami suddenly felt a wave of depression hit her as she threw her head into her hands. 'I'm going to have to deal with a liar, a womanizer, a man with no sense of direction and Luffy all year!? Nami said to herself. Although Luffy is manageable the rest are going to drive her crazy before the semester ends. Raising her head rather quickly and turning towards Sanji Nami asked in a low voice. "Exactly how did you find out what classes we were taking?"

Sanji stayed quiet for a second and seemed to be weighing his options before answering"…As a man I cannot tell a lie to such an amazing beauty such as yourself so I shall tell you the truth. I was walking by your room when I heard you and Luffy talking about registration. Overflowing with joy at the possibility of being in the same classes as you all semester I ran into my room and grabbed the nearest glass and ran back to your door. There placed the glass against the door and my ear against the glass and I sat listening to the sweet melody of your angelic voice as you two stated which classes you were going to take and the codes of those classes. Wasting no time I ran to my computer and entered them in and now I get too spend all day with a godde…" Sanji sentence fell short as Nami sent a punch to his stomach.

With a murderous aura hovering around her Nami warningly told Sanji "Sanji if you are to build a friendly relationship with me I advise you to never ever spy and or eavesdrop on my again, got it?"

"Yes…ma'am" Sanji said through a stifled breath.

Feeling a light nudge on my shoulder I turned toward Usopp who looked terrified "i-is she always like that?" Usopp asked.

Chuckling I said "Not if you stay on her good side."

"Right I'll keep that in mind" Usopp said.

"Yeah for the sake of your own health it would be best that you do" I said "by the way Usopp what is your schedule like?" I asked.

"Oh umm hold on a second." Usopp said and he pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Well today and Wednesday I have two classes. Criminology which is this class and then Police Science at twelve fifteen later today. Then I have Government, Law and English on Tuesday and Thursday.

Immediately growing excited I pulled out my schedule and snatched his out of his hands to compare. We obviously had Criminology together but we also had Police Science together later today. Sadly my Government class was today after my Criminology class while his was Thursday. We also had Law together at ten fifteen on Tuesdays and Thursdays. "Aw well we don't have all our classes together but we have three. Law, Criminology and Police Science." I told him.

"That's great!" Usopp said "now I'll have familiar faces in those classes" Usopp said with a smile.

"Yup" I said as I returned the smile.

xxxxx

It was now five minutes until class officially started. Students had already filled the classroom and we anxiously waited for our professor to walk in. With two minutes to spare our professor walked in and it officially began. Starting right now my life is going to drastically change. It will be incredibly difficult but I have the utmost confidence that I will accomplish all that I am going to set out to do.


	4. How Fast Time Flies

**Author's Message: My humblest apologies to you all.**

To all of those who have given their time to read my fanfiction and also be kind enough to review or follow my story I truly apologies for this unannounced hiatus. I never intended it to happen, life just got in the way. I had college to focus on and regardless of whether it's your first or last year, college will always take up all of your free time and that was the case with me. I was on my final year and foolishly thought I'd have some time to myself. I was obviously wrong. Thankfully I have finished college and now have a little but more time to spend doing other activities such as writing, but unfortunately I lost the drive to want to write. I want to blame it on the billion and one papers I had to write during college, but I know that's not the real reason. Whenever I thought of writing I just got really lazy ultimately decided to do something else instead and that's what has been happening for over a year now and that feeling is even stronger whenever I think of this story in particular. If you have read any of my stories I like to be accurate. I like to make sure I have the names of each character's moves correct as well as how they described and are used, I like to portray them just as they are in the manga or at least share similar attributes as their counterpart in the manga to at least show that although they are seemingly different, to the core they are still the same person. So now when it comes to this story in particular a lot of research needed to go into it. I needed to research the police academy and what kind of drills are run, what their daily schedule looks like and things of that nature. Due to this and ultimately knowing what would be needed of me to do, I completely pushed it aside and kept putting it off until I realized that I hadn't uploaded a chapter since Mar 26, 2013 and that wasn't even a real chapter. So here I am, I am indeed BACK and I have created a much more efficient system. From here on forth chapters will be released every Wednesday. Hopefully now I can be better at producing content for you guys. You deserve better and I will try my best to give you what you deserve. So without further ado here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4: How fast time flies**

The ringing of the bells, the chatting of the students, and the lectures of the professor; such simple things I would soon come to greatly miss. The first few semesters flew by incredibly fast. In no time my four years in college had come to an end. The bonds I had made since entering John Jay had flourished into something that I would never have dreamt of acquiring. Nami and I had grown practically inseparable. Anywhere I went she was sure to be not far behind and vice versa. She had quickly become my best friend as I had become hers. Sanji had surprisingly managed to work his charm on Nami enough for her to be able to tolerate his advances now. Although she still mercilessly shuts him down every time, it is now a much more humane way than it once was. Zoro and I had quickly become close, almost as much as Nami and I. He is my most loyal friend and if there was anything that I needed that I could not talk to Nami about, he would be the first person I would turn to. Lastly there was Usopp. He by far was the most entertaining of the group. His elaborate lies and hilarious stories would have us in stitches by the end of the day. Because of all these amazing people I had come to know and slowly lose the ability to live without, college had become my own safe haven, a place where I can concentrate on the here and now and not on what's to come.

On graduation day we were all scattered across the auditorium, unable to spend out last few moments as students together, but alone. In this moment where all those around me were feeling happy, sad, and relieved I felt scared. There was this ominous feeling sitting within the depths of my stomach that I could not shake. As I glanced around the auditorium and found each one of my dear friends I couldn't help but wonder if this feeling was somehow linked to them. As I entertained the thought the feeling began to intensify, which effectively answered my question. As I pondered on why they would be the root of this fear I realized something. This feeling is not here for some simplistic reason as to whether or not we'd lose contact and no longer be friends, no, how I wish it was so simple, my fear was what would happen if I continue to stay in contact with them. The path I am beginning to walk soon is not one where walking away with your life is a guarantee. If they continue to be as close to me as they currently are, is there a chance that they may be sucked into a world where they had no business being in? Will I bring danger to the ones I hold dearest to my heart? These was the fears that were eating away at me and in that moment I knew that there will be a time where I will have to make a choice, do I walk this dangerous path alone? Or do we walk this path together? As my name was called and I walked onto the stage, smiling at Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp I understood that the laughter, the fun, the games, and the simple carefree days that we once enjoyed will end with this day. As we leave behind college and now step forward into the police academy, my countdown to the day I meet my brother's killer begins and my days of normalcy officially ends.

I walked off stage with a piece of paper in my hand and a mind as clouded as ever. I watched as each one of my friends walked up on stage and happily shook the hand of the principle and received their diploma. Watching their excited and joyous expression couldn't help but pull forward a smile of my own. Taking a deep breath I decided to stash away these angst thoughts of mine and try to enjoy the time I had left while I could. Hearing the principle announce that we have now graduated brought forth an unexpected tingle down my spine. Was it a sense of accomplishment, or a sense of pride? Whatever it was I liked it.

As the caps of the graduates were launched into the air my eyes couldn't help but gravitate towards those familiar chocolate brown orbs that belonged to the orange hair beauty, who surprisingly were staring right back at me. A gentle smile fell on my lips as I mouthed 'congratulations.' Seemingly understanding my muted message she smiled a smile that warmed my heart and mouthed the same words back at me. Returning the smile I stepped out of the row in which I was seated in and headed straight towards her. As I approached Nami I noticed three figures expertly making their way through the mass of students until the five friends finally reunited. Each of us saying no words as nothing was needed to be said. Placing my hand in the middle of the group and smiling at each one of my friends I watched as they all followed by placing one of their hands on top of mine. On a mental count of three we all threw our hands in the air and screamed "WE DID IT!" which of course caused all those around us to stare, but in that moment we didn't care, nothing else mattered but the five of us.

The day after graduation we all agreed to meet up. Zoro, although lived in a dorm for four years, still managed to rent an apartment and shockingly enough maintain it. Where he got the money to be able to do all of this I don't know, but Usopp, after seeing how luxurious the apartment was and it was indeed luxurious, jokingly asked "if he was some kind of bounty hunter or something?" The glint in his eye and his playful smirk made me decide that the answer to how he got his money was one I didn't need to know.

As we all gathered in his living room we pulled out our application that would send us on our next step of our journey. "The NYPD Police Academy located on 235 East 20th Street, which just happens to be twenty minutes away by car from John Jay." I said as I glanced around at everyone. They all looked at the application with contempt. "Everyone sure this is the one you want to apply to?" I asked to make sure, and received a simple head nod from everyone. With a smile I said "alright then let's fill this sucker out!"

Nine months passed of us waiting, checking our emails, and checking out mail boxes constantly. Marco who I began, living with after college was beginning to show his frustration at my anxious behavior, but I couldn't have cared less. Finally on the second week of January we all got the same letter stating the same amazing news. The four of us were accepted and just like that our fates had been once again intertwined.

Upon receiving the great news we all went out to celebrate at a local pub a couple blocks away from Zoro's apartment. We all shared joyous laughter, drank bottles of beers all night, and sang songs at the top of our lungs like a bunch of rowdy pirates. As the night was winding down Sanji raised his beer and said "let's have a launching ceremony to mark the importance of what we are about to embark on."* Sanji said as he rose his bottle "To be head of the Domestic Violence Unit!" Sanji gleefully said. Smiling back at Sanji I raised my bottle as well "To be Narcotics Commissioner!" I followed and then turned to Zoro who flashed his signature smirk and declared "To be SWAT Commander!" Not allowing herself to be outshined by the men Nami raised her bottle a little higher and said "to be the greatest detective!" And lastly was Usopp who found himself growing nervous when all eyes turned to him "t-to be the best S-S-SWAT rifleman e-ever!" he stuttered out. With that we all brought out bottles together and shouted "CHEERS!" As the sound of our bottles connecting danced around the room as we finished announcing our goals, I couldn't help the fond memory that made it way to the forefronts of my mind.

The day I met Ace.

Author's Note: Short chapter I know but I wanted to delve into their history in the next chapter rather than this one. So look forward to it!

* watch?v=p385oLW0TXw (The scene I referenced)


	5. Starting today we are brothers

**Hey! So I am late but technically I am not! So like two days after posting the chapter I realized one week is not long enough to deal with life and write a chapter. So I amended my previous schedule. Chapters will be released every two weeks on the Wednesday. This is final. No change I promise. This allows me to focus on my paralegal program as well as other aspects of my life and still push out a chapter that isn't sloppy and rushed. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it is much of the same of what the anime showed but I tried to apply it to the more realist world this story is based on, so you'll notice some changes here and there. This part needed to be told for the sake of where I wanted to go with the story. So again I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about it in the reviews. Or not, it's entirely up to you!**

**Chapter 5: "Starting today we are brothers" **

As a child I grew up in a village called Windmill Village. It was a very peaceful town with the occasional rowdy group of men hanging around the local bar. These men were low level human beings who thought of themselves to be better than all; this couldn't be further from the truth. Having developed a great relationship with the barkeeper Makino, I would spend most of my afternoons in the bar going over my plans at the time to be a great police officer like my hero, Chief of Police Shanks. One afternoon these men entered the bar being as rowdy as ever and began insulting Shanks and his fellow officers. Makino, seeing the frustration in my face, began warning me to behave, but insulting Shanks was not something I was going to let slide. I, a seven year old, got into an altercation with this group of men which, as you could imagine, didn't go over too well. My rash actions almost ended in me dying but luckily Shanks arrived just in time to save my life but unfortunately lost his arm in the process. Due to these events grandpa Garp moved me to a town a little further away from Windmill village to live in a house with some "old friends who owed him."

As I arrived to the house in which I'd be staying in I saw three figures walk out the front door. The first one was that I noticed was a huge man with curly orange hair, the second one was a smaller man with some sort of cloth wrapped around his head, and lastly was another pretty tall man who had a red mohawk. As I looked at these "friends" I knew something was off because they looked like criminals!

"Oy Luffy this is Dadan, Dogra, and Magra" grandpa Garp said as he referred to the three individuals behind him who looked visibly afraid of him. "From now on you will be living together with them so say hello!" grandpa said to which I replied with a simple "Yo!"

After a couple seconds of staring blankly at the two of us their jaws simultaneously dropped and "Ehhhhhhhhhh" was the immediate response from the three as they stared bug eyed towards us. As the three pleaded for grandpa to not leave "another one" with them I found myself getting distracted by something sitting in a tree a little away from the house.

As I looked closer I noticed a scowling boy who was sitting near the top of the tree. Smiling to myself I rushed over towards him as there weren't many children my age to interact with. As I got closer I noticed his scowl grow deeper, but I didn't care and instead quickened my pace. As I went to greet the boy a sudden goo landed on my face. I stopped dead in my tracks and reached for my cheek to figure out what it was that hit me. After feeling the texture of it I knew immediately what it was and the smile I once wore quickly turned into a frown as I growled "you just spat one me?! Didn't you?!" Not even acknowledging me the boy turned his head and ignored my question. This angered me even more as I began to shout at him even louder. "Hey you! Say sorry! It's gross!" to which he responded by hopping out the tree and walking right by me like I didn't even exist and heading into what was my new home.

Rushing in after him with the intention to teach him a lesson I remembered a lesson Shanks once taught me. I shouldn't get worked up over small matters. With that in mind I went out the back door where I saw the boy exit through and began chasing after him "Oy, wait! Im Luffy! You're Ace right? I'm not mad that you spat at me anymore!"

Ace again ignored me and continued to walk away however, this time I wasn't angry and instead began running towards him in hopes of getting him to talk to me. This only caused Ace to run as well. This would continue for some time as I would chase him all around the town only to always end up returning home alone, but I was still determined to catch him and make him talk to me. Then the day finally came, I had managed to keep up with Ace through the town and follow him into a nearby park. The area was filled with tall trees so I had to try my best not to lose track of him. Finally as I cleared the trees and entered into an open area I saw him. "Ace" I whispered to myself as a bright smile grew on my face. As I began walking closer I noticed another boy with Ace as they were both hunched over a box filled with what seemed to be money.

"We've got ourselves quite a haul today" the boy said as he looked over the content of the box. "Yeah we're getting closer to finally being able to hop of a train and leave this horrible place." Ace said with a rare smile. "You're going somewhere!? Where are you going!? I wanna go too!" I screamed which startled both boys.

"Luffy!" Ace screamed as he stared at me in shock

"Oy is this the boy you've been talking about?! What is he doing here!? Did he follow you!?" The mysterious boy asked.

"I guess. But I'm sure I covered my tracks though." As practically screamed

"Hehe I kept up with you all the way Ace!" I said proudly. My attention then changed from them to the box of money and jewelry "Wow! Look at all that treasure!" I screamed to which both boy's hearts nearly jumped out of their chest as they frantically tried to make me be quiet. Ace jumped on top of me "Sabo! Help me shut him up!"

"How are we to do that!?" Sabo asked

Ace's expression went dark and said "we kill him, he knows too much already anyways." Sabo folded his arms and said "yeah, right. Let's do that."

'Kill? Did they just say kill' I thought to myself as the very word sent chills down my spine. As fear began to take over me my eyes began to tear up until I started to bawl my eyes out. "Don't kill me! Someone save me! I don't wanna die!" Panicking even more now the two boys began trying to get me to be quiet but I was too hysterical to listen. "Oy Sabo do it already!" Ace said to which Sabo responded "me?! I don't know how to kill someone I've never killed anyone in my life!" "Well neither have I!" Ace shouted as he looked around the area to see if anyone was coming

"If we are going to do it we need to kill him quickly before he tells every one of our treasure!" Sabo shouted

"I won't tell!" I shouted as I continued to cry "just please don't kill me! I don't wanna die!"

"Shut up!" both Ace and Sabo shouted at me which effectively caused me to shut up. As Ace began to pace up and down thinking of ways to kill me Sabo began staring at me as I tried to holdback my tears "Oy Ace I don't think he'd tell anyone about our secret." Ace turned to Sabo "are you serious!? Of course he will! Luffy is a blabbering idiot! There's no way he wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I won't! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" I wailed out towards the two

Both looked at me intently as they both looked like they were having an internal dilemma as to what to do. Sabo tuned to Ace and with a softer expression said "Ace.."

Sighing to himself Ace said "fine. Untie him, but if he tells anyone about our treasure it all on you!" Ace said as he walked away and sat down against a nearby tree.

"Yahoo! I'm not going to die!" I screamed as Sabo was untying me. "Shut up!" They both screamed at me once again to which I only replied with a chuckle.

From that point on I followed the two boys everywhere and they eventually even began to slowly accept me into the group. Together we would pick pocket the thugs who were hanging around the town in order to add to the growing box of treasure, as well as have our own sparring battles to see who were the strongest of the three. I could never beat Ace or Sabo but I always tried my best in hopes that one day I would be able to. I had grown to look up to the two and I desperately wanted to be just like them. The three of us grew inseparable and although they still got angry at me, especially Ace, I knew that they both cared for me as much as I cared for them.

One afternoon after a successful day of stealing from some low level thugs we managed to pick up a bottle of sake. Setting aside three cups Ace began to pour the liquid. "When you exchange sake cups, you become brothers." Ace said as he finished pouring the sake

"Brothers!? Really?" I said incredulously

"No matter where life takes us from here on out our bonds will keep us together as brothers and that bond cannot be broken!" Ace said as he raised his cup "starting today we are brothers!" Ace shouted as both Sabo and I raised our cups and joyfully brought them together.

As we happily drank our sake celebrating our new brotherhood neither of us could ever imagine the tragedy that would soon befall over our new family.


End file.
